Finding Her
by Forever A Fool of Fortune
Summary: Valentine's Day is in one hundred days, eleven hours, 41 minutes, and thirty-seven seconds. Not that I'm keeping track or anything...


Finding Her

One Shot

Summary: Ron's depressed. He has no one. Harry and Hermione have each other. He really needs someone to lift his spirits. Can he finally find someone before the big V-day?

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns all of this. Not I.

Author's Note: This is a weird one. Main character, defiantly Ron. But the other one? No idea. Defiantly not Hermione. Maybe its Luna. I don't know. Could even end up being Draco. Let's just go with it shall we? Oh you should all be proud of me; I refrained from using vulgar language in this one.

This switches from Ron's POV to Luna's.

* * *

"Ron!" I heard someone call after me. No, I won't turn back. I won't, I won't! "RON!" It called more earnestly.

I whirled around, "WHAT?" And ran smack dab into Malfoy. The tall blonde with steel gray eyes. Most girls think him as hot and that he's the best. Well, he must be a head shorter than I must. And that counts for something.

"Watch where you're going, Weasel." He smirked at me.

"Malfoy, you need no material. Get a new life." And I turned on my heel and stormed to the Head Girl's, Hermione, room. I got to think this over.

Ever since I had found out that Harry and Hermione had been dating each other secretly for at least four months, BEHIND MY BACK! I thought the world seemed to end. I had thought at that time that I had loved her. A lot. The way her chocolate eyes flickered when she laughed, or the way they hardened right before she would start yelling at me about my homework. Or while we would walk the wind would let her hair wave behind her back, up and down or side to side with the air's current.

Or was it the way her hips swing when she walked, no, strutted on the way to classes and such. Or is it the curves you could only just see beneath her robes? Or the way you could tell that her breasts were there, but not over pronounced. Maybe it was just because I had never seen her as a girl before. A woman before. But when I first had realized I loved her, she had been glaring at me, yelling why I hadn't finished my two and half feet on why Vampire's blood was important in the True Love potion. She was wearing short Sophies shorts, and a small tank top that looked two sizes to small. And that her hair was in a sloppy pony tail, but small curls had curled to fit her face shape perfectly.

That was it. It clicked in my mind. Not only was she a girl, she was a beautiful girl. And I wanted her.

"OUCH!" I shouted when I ran into the portrait hiding her room. It showed a sunset on the beach, with a blonde girl with green eyes, and a man with strawberry blonde hair and dark, almost black eyes.

"You might not want to go in there." She said simply to me.

"And why the bloody hell not?" I retorted angrily. She shrugged.

"You just might not."

"Don't care! Watermelon Fancy!" The man nodded and I heard the girl whisper before it opened, 'That's why.' I heard a giggle and a lower laugh, then some silence, and a sigh. "They're at it again aren't they?" I asked the portrait before going in. They had both nodded and shook their heads. "I'll just leave them to it then." I sighed and turned away, and didn't look back to see their faces staring glumly out at the portrait toward my direction.

We're all best friends' rights? Then how come I feel left out whenever Harry and Hermione are actually with me? What is it about their friendship that makes me feel so down and out?

"Why does Harry always seem to get it before me? Darn him..." I cursed Harry to the skies, but I knew it would only last for a little while. Harry was what probably every girl at Hogwarts would ever want. They're own Prince Charming. He was that, charming. His boyish face was now the one of a man, with sharp angles and, as I hear almost every night while I'm alone in the common room, as Lavender says, "Just lips that if you kissed, you would melt."

His emerald eyes were what were third in line that made all the girls love him. They stared right into your soul, and searched you, figured you out. Second on the list, was his broad shoulders and six pack, or so I hear all the girls say. You could bring him home to the parents, and they would just fall for him. He was smart, funny, and yet stupid and serious at the same time. I just only did not think that Cho or Hermione would too.

But I was proved wrong. Hermione fell for him, like every other girl that didn't like either Seamus or Malfoy. But not me! And why not? Was it because I had the emotional range of a teaspoon? Or the freckles? Or the hair? Or was it because I was so darn lanky?

"Hello Ronald." I jerked out of my thoughts.

"Oh, hello Luna." I scratched the nape of my neck nervously, mainly because Luna was looking at me _that way_ again. You know, all _dreamy_. I mean, what's that about? Do I not look real enough to her? "So... what you up to?" I asked her nervously, I really wanted to shout, 'STOP STARING AT ME YOU LOONY WEIRDO!'

"Oh nothing." She sighed and continued staring at me.

"Luna, that's rather unnerving. Could you please stop?"

"Sure Ronald, whatever you say."

"It's RON"

"Okay," She paused for a time, I was about to leave when she said, "and you have any one with you for Valentine's Day?"

"Err..." Okay, Feels she's going to ask me to go with her. NOT GOOD! NON! I sighed, she can probably see right through me. "No, I don't." I answered her truthfully. "Yeah well, err Luna, I have to go... now. Yeah, bye" I stuttered out and walked swiftly in the other direction. I would not run from a girl, just walk very quickly, no matter how terrifying.

This is really bothering me, it just won't leave me alone! Everyone is rooting for HHr! And I'm entirely pissed as seeing it seems that they forgot that I'm here, the goofiness of the Golden Trio! Well, I'll show them!

Valentine's Day is in one hundred days, eleven hours, 41 minutes, and thirty-seven seconds away. Not that I'm keeping track or anything. In that time, I will find myself a girlfriend, no matter who it is. Well okay, I want it as a girl, no boys allowed please! And not Ginny, thank you. And some my age? Around sixteen or seventeen would be great. Thanks.

Anyway, here are the girls I cannot go after, or their boyfriends will have my head. Ahem, Lavender belongs to Seamus. Parvati is Dean's. Darn. Padma is Justin's, scary isn't it?

Neville actually has Susan Bones. Draco has Pansy, not that I would want to go after her or anything. Blaize has Hannah Abbott. Terry Boot has Mandy Brocklehurst; Millicent Bulstrode is actually Goyle's.

Theodore Nott had Sally-Anne Perks, and well, there weren't any more girls left, but there were a few boys left. Don't want to get stuck with them though. Shudders! And I only know two sixth years: Ginny, and Luna.

I don't want to even think whom Ginny might be going out with, so I have the Luna 'Loony' Lovegood. Lovely, lady. Lying. Well, that was a bit too many "L's" to keep me sane, so I'm just going to say Luna. Must go find her.

I am currently sneaking through the halls. I have Harry's map in front of my nose and his cloak over my back. Not that he knows, I stole them from his trunk. Luna is currently in the Astronomy Tower, which is more than a mile's walk from where I am standing, in the middle of the library. Darn her for not studying.

Don't all Ravenclaws do that? It's not fair! She isn't one of her kind! Okay, just walk through some passages that Filch probably knows, and oh my goodness! I'm there!

"Ten minutes from now, I'm going to be in some forbidden floor that no one knows about with the devil hanging from the ceiling waiting for me. Great... This castles to big!" I mutter to myself, watching the map the whole time, and watching all the teachers and passages ways while I do. I take a sharp turn to the left and walk that for a few minutes or so, then take a walk up the spiral stairs that appear when I say "Long fall, don't you think?"

Twelve minutes later I find myself just at the bottom of the Astronomy Tower. I slowly climb the rickety steps, and with the snow on them, I fear for my life, and that I don't slip. At the top step, I reach for the door handle, but it opens before I even touch it. I left the cloak and map at the bottom of the stairs.

LUNA'S POV

"Hello Ron. Nice surprise." I see his cheeks redden and I knew I got him right where I want him. Perfect.

He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and I could see the rosy tint of a blush forming on his face... and ears. I giggled helplessly, because it was just so cute! He looked at me strange, but I've had that look centered on me so many times by so many faces, I don't really care anymore. "Did you want to speak to me?"

"Yeah, actually. I know we talked earlier today and all, but I just needed to talk to you again." I nodded, to show that I was listening. He was one step below me, but he seemed one step taller than I did.

"It's about one hundred days until Valentine's Day and all, but everyone around here already has their date to make it until then. I've thought about it, and put a lot of feeling into it. And I decided, 'Why not Luna?' And then I came here. So, why not Luna? Want to?"

I didn't say anything at first, and he looked down trodden. But, without him realizing it, I was already kissing him. It was gentle, and it was rough. But it was great. When we both pulled away many minutes later, the first thing out of my mouth were, "Yes, why not. You were looking for a girl, right? Well, you found her."

* * *

Wow, was that sappy or what? Anyway, read it in review if you please. Thanks.


End file.
